fight to keep you with me
by Violin Lover95
Summary: growing up with naruto can change a person. when kaori is put on team seven she catches the eye of a certain brooding uchiha. when sasuke tries to leave she has to fight to keep him here. can she do it? watch her in her strugle for she wants SASUKExOC RxR
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

When Naruto was born he had the fox demon sealed inside him. Throughout his childhood he was teased, ignored and looked down upon. When he was born he met his first and best friend. Kaori who was alone, just like Naruto, but for an entirely different reason.

Kaori belongs to the Suno clan, which means snow. In the Suno clan there is a legend that states that a daughter will be born to the head of the clan. It is said that she will have unimaginable power, and that the night she is born her clan will be destroyed. When Kaori was born her father and the clan elders could feel the immense chakra radiating off of her. Fear quickly swept through the clan and the clan elders ordered her father to get rid of her.

The father, overcome with grief, could not, no matter how much he wanted to, disobey the elders. Though they pleaded and begged, they could not convince them to let her stay. So reluctantly the mother and father both did one last thing for their baby girl. Despite others views on women's place in the working world, the mother was a master in the forge. She then set to work on a necklace for her daughter, two intertwining dragons in the shape of a heart. Splitting the necklace in two was a crack that ran down the center.

Then with all the mothers remaining chakra she cast a magic spell over it. The spell would split the necklace in two and while the daughters half remained with her, the other would disappear and seek out her soul mate. And if they ever crossed paths the necklace would remain hidden until the time that their love could be proven true. Wishing her daughter luck and happiness she collapsed, and then the black arms of death reached out to take her.

Meanwhile the father had snuck into the armory. It was forbidden to be in the armory unless during a time of war, for doing so otherwise was punishable by death. The weapons that resided inside the armory consisted of 20 shuriken, 200 senbon, 36 throwing stars, a katana, and a pair of fans made of dark wood and a silver blade.

The father took all that was there and using a jutsu shrunk all of the weapons and attached them to a bracelet. The bracelet also had a jutsu on it which both allowed it to grow with its owner and never lose the weapons. They would always reappear on the bracelet even when lost. The reason the jutsu worked was because it instantly latched onto Kaori's chakra, only allowing her and those she let use the weapons.

Using a transportation jutsu the father appeared in the office of the fourth Hokage. After talking they decided that Kaori shall stay with Naruto. Later that night the kyuubi attacked and the forth Hokage along with the entire Suno clan lost their lives. After the kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, he and Kaori were entrusted to the hospital and then later the orphanage.

Though they were treated terribly they always had each other. When they turned five and were kicked out of the orphanage, they moved into a small one bed and bath apartment. Since they've known each other their entire lives and all they didn't mind sharing a bed with each other. As they grew up their personalities became more defined. Naruto grew to be the loud, obnoxious, mischievous, try his hardest, and never give up person he is today. Kaori grew up to be a lot like Naruto but not quite as loud and obnoxious.

To be honest she was better than all of the current ninja in her village, but she had some of the worst grades because she didn't want Naruto to feel like he was a failure and was constantly worried about him. Tomorrow was the graduation exam and both Kaori and Naruto were as worried as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

STOP the destruction of !

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Violin Lover


End file.
